We Belong Together
by KaelynAnne
Summary: When Ryan is shot, he loses the last four years of his life and is suddenly in love with his ex-wife again. Now Greenlee has to choose between her fiancé, who saved her life on more than one occasion and the love of her life, who’s married.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators of All My Children.

Summary: When Ryan is shot, he loses the last four years of his life and is suddenly in love with his ex-wife again. Now Greenlee has to choose between her fiancé, who saved her life on more than one occasion and the love of her life, who's married.

Author's Note: I've never really thought that Annie was right for Ryan and that he belongs with Greenlee so I've decided to use his retrograde amnesia to bring them back together. And for the sake of this story, there is no Emma. And I'm working on a story right now that won't be posted for a couple of months, but I can't decide who two of the main couples should be so I'm going to let my reviewers decide. Should the couples be Kendall/Zach and Greenlee/Ryan with a third couple that I'm keeping a secret for now or mystery couple, Kendall/Zach, Greenlee/Aidan, and Emily/Ryan. If you need more info about the time line for the story, feel free to PM me.

We Belong Together: Chapter One

"Ryan, what is it?" Greenlee asked.

"I just–I remembered making love to you for the first time after we got married. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other. And you–you were so beautiful."

"Is that all you remember?" Ryan smiled as Greenlee stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Well, I've had other of memories of you, of us."

"I know. I meant just now."

"Yeah, that's I all remembered, but it was enough for me to know that you are passionate and sexy and really good at–" Greenlee blushed and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Okay, I get the point, but aren't you supposed to be remembering your wife?" Ryan laughed and took her hand in his.

"You could say that, but right now Annie is the last person on my mind."

"She should be the first. The two of you love each other."

"Right now, I don't remember that. What I do remember is being in love with you."

"Oh, Ryan, I wish I could say I felt the same way, but I don't. My heart belongs to Aidan now."

"But you're attracted to me. I know you are. You can't deny it, Greenlee."

"Maybe I am, but we can't act on it." Ignoring her protest, Ryan lowered his head and kissed her. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to sweep against hers as she placed her hands on his chest. So she could push him away, she assured herself as his arms circled her waist, pulling her closer.

He tilted his head, deepening the kiss and her fingers curled into his shirt. And now she didn't want to push him away. She couldn't even if she wanted to because she'd forgotten how Ryan's kisses affected her. They intoxicated her and she forgot about everything else.

Ryan was remembering the same thing right now. As his fingers danced along the bare skin of her waist, he wondered how he could have ever forgotten how sweet Greenlee's kisses were. Or how good it felt to have her in his arms. This was the best he'd felt since he'd lost his memory and he wasn't willing to let this feeling go.

He wanted more. He wanted all of Greenlee, to feel her skin on his skin and to know what it was like to really make love to her. When he broke the kiss, she looked up at him, completely dazed. "My head is spinning."

Ryan laughed and brushed another light kiss over her lips. "I want to be with you."

"You are with me."

"I didn't think you were the literal type."

"I'm usually not, but I'm not exactly thinking clearly right now."

"I meant that I want to make love to you." She sighed and shook her head.

"We can't. It's bad enough we kissed, we can't do this. It isn't fair to Aidan or Annie."

"I don't care."

"You will, Ryan. When you get your memory back you will care and I don't want you to think that I was trying to destroy your marriage."

"Greenlee–"

"Ryan, please don't make this harder. It would be so easy to give in." He had no idea how easy it would be for her to give in right now. But she had to resist because she loved Aidan and she couldn't betray him. Especially not this way. And still for some reason, she hadn't stepped away from Ryan. She was still pressed against him and she didn't _want_ to move.

Ryan watched the indecision cross Greenlee's beautiful face and made the decision for her, releasing her and stepping back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know." Greenlee watched Ryan go then sank into her chair, propped her elbows on her desk and buried her head in her hands. What the hell was she thinking? She never should have kissed Ryan. Now she could see her life falling apart again because of one mistake.

Why could she never just enjoy her happiness? Every time she was happy, she did something to mess it up.

"Greenlee?" She sighed and lifted her head, turning to face Kendall. "Greenlee, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?" Damn. She hadn't realized she was crying until Kendall pointed it. Now how was she supposed to explain that?

"It's nothing, okay? I have to go." She stood up and grabbed her purse then headed for the elevator. As the doors opened, she stepped on just as Zach stepped off.

"Is she okay?" he questioned his wife.

"I don't think so, but she wouldn't talk to me. Do you think you could try later?"

"What makes you think she'll open up to me if she wouldn't talk to you?"

"Zach, come on. I still don't know exactly what went on in that bomb shelter, but I know that it bonded the two of you. You and Greenlee share something that no one else can understand. She'll talk to you before she will to anyone else."

"All right, I'll talk to her." Kendall smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

Ryan sat at his kitchen table staring absently at a glass of scotch he'd poured twenty minutes ago and still hadn't touched. He couldn't stop thinking about his kiss with Greenlee that afternoon. She hadn't hesitated to respond to him and she hadn't denied wanting to sleep with him.

Still, he knew she was right. They both had other people to consider and he didn't want to hurt Greenlee by putting her in the position of hurting Aidan. It was clear to anyone that saw them together that they were in love and Ryan didn't want to destroy that. He wanted Greenlee, but he wanted her to come to him on her own.

Right now, he was just glad that Annie wasn't home. The last thing he needed right now was to feel some obligated sense of guilt about not remembering his wife. His wife, who in all honesty, didn't seem like the kind of woman he would fall in love with.

Kendall had even told him the other day that while she thought Annie was nice enough she'd never understood what he saw in her. Now he had to say he agreed with her. If he had ever really loved Annie, then memory or not, he would feel something when she was with him, but he didn't feel anything. No passion, no love, just friendship.

And he honestly couldn't see himself falling in love with her again, especially not when he felt so strongly about Greenlee. But he couldn't act on his feelings. He wouldn't because he didn't want to ruin Greenlee's life. She was happy and he wasn't going to take that away from her especially after everything he'd put her through.

That was it. He'd settle for friendship with Greenlee. Because friendship was better than not having her in his life at all. And right now, she was the one keeping him grounded. She was the one that kept him from giving into the instincts that were telling him to get as far away from Pine Valley as he could until he regained his memory.

Logically, he knew that leaving wouldn't help him and he didn't want to leave Spike, but he didn't see any other choice. All he'd done lately was cause people pain and he didn't want to do that anymore. His mind made up, he stood and was headed to his room when there was a knock at the door.

He ignored and continued on to his room when the person knocked again. "Ryan, open the damn door and let me the hell in!"

Kendall. She was still as impatient as she had been four years ago. He sighed and went to open the door. Kendall immediately came in then turned to face him. "Did Greenlee seem okay when you were at Fusion this afternoon?"

"How did you know I was at Fusion?"

"I saw your car in the parking lot. And when Zach and I got to the office Greenlee was in tears. Was she okay when you left?"

Damn it. He'd made her cry? He'd never meant to do that. And there was no way he could tell Kendall what had really happened. He was digging himself in so deep here, but he had no choice.

"She seemed fine. Did she talk to you?"

"No, that's why I came here. You two still have that Dynamite Kiddo/Green Butterfly bond. I know you don't remember it, but it's there."

"She didn't say anything to me about being upset." Kendall sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"She's seemed so happy lately."

* * *

Greenlee opened the door to her apartment and hoped that Aidan wasn't home. She really didn't want to have to explain why she had been crying. She still didn't know why she had been crying. It didn't make any sense. She loved Aidan, there was no question about that.

"Hey, gorgeous," Aidan greeted, coming into the living room from the kitchen. She managed a small smile and hoped that she didn't look too bad.

"Hey, handsome." He stopped just short of hugging her when he saw the tear streaks on her face.

"Have you been crying?"

"You caught me. Annie was telling me about everything she's been going through with Ryan and it made me start thinking about what it would be like if you lost the last four years of your life." Aidan smiled and cupped her cheek.

"Darling, I could never forget loving you."

"I know that. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"It's okay. With everything that's been going on the last few months, everyone's a little on edge and holding onto the people they love a little tighter."

"When did you become a psychologist?" He laughed and she couldn't help giggling as well as she went willingly into his arms.

"I felt the same way when I finally found you. I wanted to lock you in this apartment and never let you go."

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Oh, you wouldn't be locked up here twenty-four seven?"

"Okay, when you put it that way I might go slightly insane, but we could always open a window."

"A window? That's all it would take?"

"Mmmhmm. As long as I had you with me, I would be perfectly fine."

"So, if I took you to a deserted island, you would be fine?" She shook her head.

"No. No deserted islands. The last time I was on an island, I was with Leo and it did not turn out well."

"What happened?"

"He started choking and I had to do the heimlich and then he had a bad reaction to the same berries that he choked on. I really don't want to repeat that experience."

"Okay, so no deserted islands."

"No, but I'll go anywhere else with you." He smiled and brushed a gentle kiss over her lips.

"That's what I like to here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He kissed her again and as she wrapped her arms around his neck, there was a knock at the door.

"Don't get that."

"I have to. I ordered Thai." She moved out of his embrace, freeing him to answer the door as she moved to the couch.

Aidan paid the delivery guy then joined her on the couch, putting their food on the coffee table. As he began pulling containers out of the bags she reached out, placing a hand on his arm and stopping him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He pulled her into his lap and she giggled. "You look tired."

"I am," she admitted as he ran a hand through her hair.


End file.
